<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Generation Does a Little Better by SegaBarrett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853488">Every Generation Does a Little Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett'>SegaBarrett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Future Bryce [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic (AU), Gen, Mentions of Sexual Harrassment/Sexual Assault, Threatening a Teenager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new and improved Bryce has a talk with one of his daughter's classmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Future Bryce [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Generation Does a Little Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I don't own 13 Reasons Why, and I make no money from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bryce Walker spun the wheel of his Range Rover, pulling it into the parking spot outside Liberty High School.</p><p>That had, in retrospect, probably been at least some of the problem. Why hadn’t he moved away, put the girls in boarding school in Switzerland or something?</p><p>Public school and private school, after all, kind of collided on the line graph when you were worth more than most of the neighboring houses combined.</p><p>He tapped the steering wheel and craned his head to the side. Thankfully, he knew exactly what he was looking for – or, rather, who he was looking for.</p><p>He was walking like a peacock – a sandy-haired boy with a varsity jacket in the familiar blue and white Liberty colors – ahead of a group of other boys, and Bryce spun the wheel and pulled up alongside him.</p><p>“You,” he said, “Get in.”</p><p>“What?” the boy gave a surprised look, and Bryce popped open the door. </p><p>“Get in, or I’ll have to drag you in front of all of your boys. And trust me, man, you don’t want that. Just get in. We’re going to take a nice little drive and we’re going to have a nice little talk.”</p><p>The boy looked around slowly before opening Bryce’s back door.</p><p>“Nah, nah, nah. Right up here. Right here in the front.”</p><p>The boy opened the passenger’s side door and climbed in, looking around.</p><p>“Now… Jared, right?”</p><p>The boy nodded.</p><p>“Good, good. Now… You probably don’t know who I am. Bryce Walker. Nice to meet you. Anyway, my daughter goes here. Hannah Walker. You know her, right?”</p><p>“…Hey man, listen. I want to go.”</p><p>“I don’t think you really do want to go, my young friend. Do you know how my little Hannah got her name?”</p><p>“…No. Why do I care?”</p><p>“I knew a girl once named Hannah. She was… a good kid. A nice girl. She could have been anything, really. But she killed herself. And most of it was my fault. So when she was born, I wanted to remind myself that I needed to never, never be that person again.”</p><p>The boy snorted.</p><p>“Sounds like a you problem, Mr. Walker.”</p><p>“That’s sweet. Now, the reason you’re here is that I heard through the grapevine that you were calling my daughter a slut and snapping her bra straps. Is that about right?”</p><p>“Mr. Walker, like… listen. No offense, but your daughter was in the locker room with like, four boys. And she shouldn’t have worn a shirt where we could see her bra if she didn’t want us to snap it. She likes the attention, man. You should talk to her.”</p><p>Bryce steadied his breathing and calmly, very calmly, reached up and switched on the child safety locks.</p><p>“Uh… Mr. Walker… Um…”</p><p>“Jared, when I was your age I did some horrible things. But because I was rich, and I had a great lawyer, I got off with probation.” Bryce reached up to scratch his chin. “I’m pretty sure I still have my lawyer in my phone book, and I’m pretty sure that if I chopped you up and threw you in the river, he could get me community service. But that’s… maybe I’m being overconfident. Would you like to find out?”</p><p>The boy swallowed.</p><p>“Nuh, no Mr. Walker. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Well, you know what, tomorrow is going to be a better day. Because you are going to not only leave my daughter alone, you are going to make sure no one else says ‘boo’ to her either. Because if not…” Bryce hummed. “Where’s that chainsaw in the back?”</p><p>“Mr. Walker!” </p><p>The boy’s face went pale white.</p><p>“And, hey,” Bryce said, giving him a slap on the back. “If I can change, anyone can change. So what better reason to decide to change?”</p><p>With that, Bryce reached over, opened the door, and shoved Jared out with little ceremony. The boy rolled and smacked into the concrete.</p><p>He closed the door again, drove up a little further, and honked the horn.</p><p>“Ali! Bebe! Cece! I’m here!”</p><p>The three Walker girls made their way up the Range Rover and peeked in. </p><p>Hannah, or rather Cece as she had ended up being known due to her sisters being Ali and Bebe more than any reason that made sense, peeked over at the ground.</p><p>“Is that Jared over there? What happened to him?”</p><p>Bryce smirked and opened the back doors.</p><p>“Hop in. I’m going to tell you girls a story.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>